


sick // brallon

by brendonyurri



Category: Brallon - Fandom, Dallon Weekes - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco, brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendonyurri/pseuds/brendonyurri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>brendons sick;<br/>he needs dallon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sick // brallon

Beebo: Dallonnn ))):

DallonLeekes: wht i ws sleeping

Beebo: im sick ))):

DallonLeekes: oh.. im srry tht sucks.

Beebo: can you come over and help me out.

DallonLeekes: sure. Um. Whn?

Beebo: whnevr.

DallonSpeekes: ok.. um. How dose 30 min sound?

Beebo: good.

DallonSpeekes: good. Im gonna get ready.

Beebo: good.

DallonSpeekes has read the message.


End file.
